


The Journal

by Third__Writer



Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [5]
Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: Mare notices his diary is opened and on the nightstand. She knows she probably shouldn’t, but no more secrets should be kept between them, right?
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> I have no imagination when it comes to the titles.

Mare pokes his cheek a few times.  
  


He doesn’t move. In fact he makes it worse by shifting and completely cutting off the circulation from her legs.

She huffs in annoyance. She can’t exactly sleep, since Cal is literally lying on top of her and making it hard to breathe. Not that Mare minds it. She finds she rather likes the feel of a brick wall crushing her.

She huffs again and looks around the room. It didn’t change the last time she looked around ten seconds ago. Soft grey walls, window on the right, nightstand with a lamp on top and his open diary—

Of course, desperate to not lose a shred of masculinity, Cal insisted it was a journal.

She reaches for it but two things stop her. One, her respect for his privacy. Two, Cal had pinned her to the bed.  
  


A tiny voice in her head tells her that they were official a long time ago, and that there are supposed to be no secrets between them.

But there were some things that were better left unsaid.

Mare shifts her body, making sure to not disturb him, and barely reaches the little book.

She stretches out two fingers to grab a page, finally able to reach it and grabs it.

Mare hesitates before reading. She loves him enough to let him talk to her first, instead of prying for answers like usual.

But she’s so bored.

  
She flips through the journal, stopping at the mention of his mother. She then props it up on Cal’s head to read it.

_ It’s her birthday today. I finally had the courage to listen to the broadcasts where she speaks, but hadn’t gotten past one. _

_ I miss her. Is it strange to miss someone you never knew? _

_  
_Mare’s heart clenches. She blinks back tears and flips through some more.

_It wasn’t hard to find a job in Montfort, since this small town is in need of a mechanic._

_ This little boy came by today, asking for me to fix his bicycle. _

_ I feel sick for almost turning him down because of how much he reminds of me of  ~~ Mavey ~~ Maven. As if the little boy would be better off without me, wouldn’t be corrupt in the future. _

_  
_Her mind is blank. She flips through some more, stopping at the page with the date Oct. 31.

_Mare insisted we celebrate my turning 23. As much as I wanted to, I could not enjoy myself._

_ Her little sister, Gisa, absolutely despises me. It’s amazing how she and her sistercan be so small and yet have enough fire to rival my own. _

_ I just wish he was here. _

**Forgotten gods, is there anything in here that isn’t depressing?**

Mare tells the little voice in her head to shut up and flips to one of the more recent additions to the journal.

  
_ The fact that I can call her my girlfriend still amazes me. She’s an  amazing , wonderful woman that always pushes me to become a better man. _

_ If I could start back at the beginning, I wouldn’t change a thing. I would do all over again just to see her smile one more time. _

_ I love her so much. I plan to ask her to marry me someday, without any weight on my shoulders or any kingdom to rule. _

_ She was the very first choice I made, and I’m glad. _

_  
_Mare turns to the next page, only to find out that there was nothing there.

Well that almost killed the little butterflies in her heart.  
  


Almost.

She rereads the little blurb, her heart constricting and making her fall in love with him all over again.

Mare sets the journal back on the nightstand, afterwards wrapping her arms around his neck, and kisses his hair.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never had a guy nap on top of me, so I’m not sure if I did it right.


End file.
